


Telephone

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kinkmeme, M/M, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, slight exhibitionism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Gladio and Noct are in the midst of having some fun, when the Prince's phone starts to ring. They know they can't ignore it due to who the caller is, but they also don't want to stop what they are doing. So Noctis decides to do both.





	Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing some stuff over from the Kinkmeme, sadly can't find the original prompt to link to it. :C

Noctis lets out a frustrated whine when he looks at the name coming across his phone, knowing he has to answer it or else in five minutes a dozen guards will be knocking down his front door to assure he is all right. But at the moment he doesn’t want to talk, nor stop what it is he’s doing. And what he is doing is getting smashed by his large lover for the first time in a week due to their busy schedules.

“You gonna answer, uh, that?” Gladio grunts out, rolling his hips in a way that makes his Prince gasp sharply.

“I, I guess.” Noctis whimpers out and grabs his phone.

“Should I stop?” his Shield asks as he slows his movements.

“Don’t you dare.” he hisses through his teeth and slams his hips back against the other.

“All right, but if we get caught, it’s all on you.” Gladio snorts and takes hold of Noctis’ hips, keeping his pace going as the younger man answers his phone.

“Hey Ignis, what’s up.” he says, keeping his composure up despite still being fucked from behind.

_“Took you long enough to answer, I was growing concerned.”_

Noct rolls his eyes and goes to respond but stops as he clasps a hand over his mouth, almost letting a soft moan escape his lips as Gladio runs a hand up his back and slowly rakes his nails back down as he continues rocking his hips.

“So what do you w, want?”

_”There's a meeting coming up that you are expected to attend. You and I will need to set up a mock meeting so that you may practice how to act and what to say.”_

“Ah,” Noct gasps out but quickly regains himself again. “I see. Yeah, that uh sounds like a good ide-ah.”

_“Noct, are you alright? You don’t sound well. Shall I come over to check on you?”_

"No, no no. I’m fine. Just getting some light cl, cleaning done.” he says and bites his lip, tears welling in his eyes as Gladio picks up his pace.

He presses his face into the mattress and softly pants as Ignis continues explaining the upcoming events until Gladio drags him halfway off the bed and pounds into him. Noct lets out a sharp gasp, immediately regretting it for it sends the man on the phone into a tizzy.

_“Why did you just gasp? Are you sure you are all right? I can help you clean if you need me too.”_

“I stubbed my toe. So please, please don’t worry.” he grunts out and again covers his mouth, only to get the hand yanked back by Gladio and used as leverage in his thrusting. “Keep going.”

_“Noct, I’m serious. I know I got on you about doing your own chores, but I don’t want you to get hurt in the process.”_

“I’m fine.” Noctis manages out before letting out a soft cry that causes the man on the other end to start having a mini panic attack. “Gods, I’m fine, don’t worry.” he says and then softly pants as Gladio stops momentarily, carefully flipping Noct onto his back and lifting his hips off the bed before resuming his act. The Prince throws his head back in a silent scream, tears streaming down his face from feeling so much pleasure. “Ah, ah, anything else?”

The man on the other end goes quite briefly but then resumes speaking. _“Would you like me to bring you over anything to eat later?”_

“Nnh, no I’m good. T, thanks Iggy.” he says and lets out a soft pant.

_“Very well, good day Noct."_

"Bye Igs.” Noctis says and ends the call, tossing the phone aside and allowing himself to be vocal again.

But the buzzing of another phone stops them, this time being Gladio’s and making the man groan.

“I’m not answering it.” he says and takes a cheeky look. “Unlike you, I don’t have a kink about being potentially caught having sex.”

“Just shut up and fuck me.” Noctis commands and moans deeply as he grabs his cock, stroking it.

But the phone continues to buzz obnoxiously, then stops, starts up again and then stops. Then his text message jingle blares finally getting on the large man’s nerves to where he stops momentarily to retrieve it, getting a whine from his lover. Gladio looks down at the screen and purses his lips, looking slightly mortified and getting a concerned look from Noct.

“What’s it say?”

 _“Enjoy yourself while you can, bastard, you will be losing **it** later.”_ Gladio reads and winces. “Shit, he knows.”

“Well,” Noctis says, smiling coyly and rubbing his foot against his lover’s abdomen. “at least we can finish up now without being bothered.”

Both of their phones ring this time, them looking in horror when they see their Father’s names flash across the screen, knowing it's futile to continue now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)
> 
> It has a [sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912590) now!


End file.
